Through the Eyes of an Angel
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: *Sequel to Did You?* Fae lives 15 years thinking she's a Malfoy. Her mother tells her that she's not, and has to go to America to find who her real father is. (Ratings for language and a sex scene or two)
1. If Only She Knew

**Chapter Name: If Only She Knew**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction now would I?**

**A/N So, this is the first chapter to my sequel of Did You? I hope you like it! And if you'd like me to add your character into my story, I'd be more than willing!**

_Mystical Starlight_

"Fae Malfoy hurry up!" Fae rolled over onto the floor. "Oww! Coming mom!" Fae pulled on her clothes before running down the stairs. "We're going to be a little late Fae. You said you wanted to meet Gregory at 11, and it's 10:52. We'll never make it!" Fae rolled her eyes. "C'mon mom, you know if you just let me apparate-" "No no no Fae! I know you can and I know the Minister of Magic said you could but I don't want you to apparate until I deem you old enough. Now into the fireplace with you!"

That was how most mornings that Fae was home went. She had always been special. Always had extra powers that most wizards either got really late in life or never at all. She was also not allowed to use most of them. Fae was a healer. That was very rare for a half blood, but that was what she was. She of course didn't _know she was a half blood, but it was rare all the same._

"C'mon Fae! We're already late!" They ran into the book store to get their things and when they were walking down the crowded streets, the two of them heard a loud shout of "Fae!" It was Greg! Fae turned around and ran toward the yell. She jumped into the arms of her best friend.

"Greggy, I missed you!" Greg hated being called Greggy and Fae knew that. She just called him that to bust them on him. He gave her a tight squeeze. "Where's your father Gregory?" Ginny asked. Greg turned around. "He was right behind me a minute ago……… I bet he fell into something." He turned to walk back, but he knew exactly where the eldest Longbottom was when a cart full of pretzels toppled over, falling onto a woman who in turn dropped an entire glass of pumpkin juice on his white rat.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Hi dad." Neville straightened his tie and walked over to them. "If anyone asks, it wasn't me what did that………" Ginny giggled lightly, covering her mouth. "Some things never change, huh Neville?" Neville's ears turned pink. "Well if it isn't Mrs. Malfoy herself." Ginny smiled. "Aye but it is. How are things going with Padma?" Greg scratched the back of his neck.

"Fae, lets go get some ice cream, ok?" Fae looked at her mother. "Can I mum?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head. "Meet us in Ollivanders in an hour or so, alright?" Fae nodded and she and Greg ran.

"So, how has your summer been?" Greg asked, paying for the two ice cream cones. Fae sighed. "Long Greg. All my parents do is argue lately and I know it's because of me. Daddy wants mum to let me use my powers but mum wants me to wait until I'm more responsible." She sighed again. "But other than me, they never fight about anything! The only time I've ever heard them fight when it wasn't about me was when they argued about who would miss each other more when daddy went to Spain for a week."

Greg had to smile at that. He could just picture the two of them spending hours at a time arguing over who missed each other more and who loved each other more……… _Greg, are you daft? This is your best friend! You don't love her like that! '_But she's so beautiful………' _I don't care if she's bloody Miss Teen England for Christ's sake! She's your best friend and you get those bloody thoughts out of your head right now!_

Fae tapped his shoulder. "Are you listening to me?" Greg shook his head. "Um, yeah. Of course I'm listening to you Fae." Fae went on about her parents.

"Fae, want to try some of this? Strawberry is pretty good!" Ever since he could remember getting ice cream with Fae, she'd always gotten chocolate and Greg got strawberry. Fae would never even _try _any other flavor. That was the red head in her. She was so stubborn about everything! Of course she wasn't a redhead anymore. She was until she was about 8, but then her hair started to turn blonde. Very, very blonde. Her hair was so blonde at the age of 15 that it was practically white.

Fae looked at his cone. "Are you sure it's good?" she asked, looking at it skeptically. He smiled. "Have I ever lied to you?" Fae nodded. "Yes! That time you said that Professor Adams gave us a 27 inch report o-" "Ok, ok. So I've lied to you. But I'm not now so try it!" Fae leaned in and took a soft bite. She licked her lips. "It's actually pretty good!" she said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "But I still like my chocolate!" He nodded. "Understandable." 

~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~

"So Ginny, tell me, how are Harry and Hermione doing?" Ginny shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Marshall is still sick, but Fae's making him some medicine for that." Neville nodded. "Give them my blessing. And how are Fred and George?" Ginny smiled for that one. "They're in America right now. They're working on a chain for their Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes project."

"Does Ron have a girlfriend yet?" he asked, pulling out his pocket watch to clean. "No. Not yet. He says he's too busy with Marshall for a girlfriend at the moment. He takes care of that little boy like he was his own son, I swear it. He loves him so much." Neville nodded. "He always was a little soft when it came to children wasn't he?" Ginny smiled. "Aye. He was."

Ginny closed her eves to remember when Fae was a baby. Ron was over almost every day to play with little Fae. He would hold her and tickle her and was better with Fae than she was herself! Ron was going to make an amazing father some day. There was no denying him that much.

"So, you never told me. How are you and Padma doing?" Neville sighed. "Not very well Gin. We fight every other second and it's tearing Greg to pieces." Ginny nodded. "Draco and I are arguing like that too. We're only arguing about Fae though, and I think she knows that. But it's only really about her powers, and the fact that I don't want her to use them yet and he does."

Neville took her hands. "You have to give her space Gin. She's an amazing little girl that needs room to breathe. I promise I'll take good care of her in Hogwarts, but you have to give her a little room, ok?" Ginny sighed. She knew he was right, just as she knew Draco was right. But one of these days she wasn't going to be her little girl any more. She was going to be all grown up and was going to want to move out and live on her own……… Ginny wasn't sure if she could handle that. It seemed like only yesterday that Fae was just born. Like Ginny was just holding her for the first time………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fae looked up at the sky. "Look Greg, those stars make an arrow!" Greg looked up too. "Oh, and look at those ones! They look like a heart." "And they're facing each other! You know what they taught us in astronomy Greg. If you see stars like that, it means that someone's fall in love!"

'If only she knew………'


	2. I Hope You're Right Gin

**Chapter Name: I Hope You're Right Gin…******

**Disclaimer: It's all mine! In fact, Draco and I are about to make out in a closet, so just watch the movie!**

**A/N I promise it gets _much_ better after this chapter! This is just the explanations and stuff!**

As Greg and Fae entered the train to their fifth year at Hogwarts, everything seemed very different. Fae looked, sounded, acted, even _smelled different. Sure she was as beautiful as she always was, but there was just something different about her now. Greg stepped before her, carrying her trunk with him and his own. Fae carried her other three bags by herself._

"What do you girls carry in your bags anyway?" Fae smiled. "Well, I have my clothes, my books, my stuffed animals, my homework my-" And as she continued rambling on about everything she had in her three bags and her trunk, Greg had the very unexpected urge to kiss her. To just kiss her and shut her up so she couldn't ramble along anymore.

Fae pulled her hair behind her ear when she was done talking. Greg threw all of their bags up onto the rail and flopped himself down onto his seat. Fae stood in front of him. "So, which homework do you need to copy?" he asked. "Potion- Hey! How'd you know that I needed to copy?" He hooked an arm around her legs and pulled her foreword so she had to kneel on the seat.

"You never do it all Fae." Fae giggled. "I did in the first year!" He rolled his eyes. "Yea, but that was only because you didn't have _me_ to fall back on!"

The door opened and a small girl stepped in. "Can I sit in here?" she asked, looking very small and lost. Fae stood up. She must be a first year. "Sure. Come sit with us." The little girl stood on her tiptoes to put her bag up, but couldn't reach it. Greg stood up and put it in for her.

"What's your name?" Fae asked. The little girl sat down. "Hailey." Fae smiled. "First year?" she asked. Hailey nodded. "Yes. I'm a first year this year. I'm the first witch in the family so everyone is looking to me to be the best." As the little girl spoke, Greg felt like falling asleep, but he noticed that Fae listened to her every word.

She was so patient with this little girl. She had a stutter, but every time she made a mistake, Fae corrected her gently. Greg wanted like nothing else to bang her head against the wall. When the woman came around with snack foods, Greg got up and bought out the whole cart. Fae took a chocolate frog and giggled when the little girl gasped at its jumping form.

"It's ok Hailey. They aren't real frogs. They're just enchanted so that they jump. No worries." She handed Hailey one.

When they got to Hogwarts, the group of three was separated so that the tiny first year could go with the others. Fae sat beside Greg like she usually did and watched the sorting.

She remembered her sorting. She was the first and only Malfoy to be a Gryffindor. All of the Slytherins that had expected her were in complete shock. The Slytherins were all still nice to her because she was of course a Malfoy, but they undermined her.

Most of the professors were slightly shocked about her being placed in Gryffindor for the very same reasons that the children were. They had all expected for her to be with the Slytherins and when she wasn't, they all had to question why.

Ginny never crossed their minds. Sure she was a Weasley, but she was a Malfoy in their eyes all the more. The hat had actually wanted to put her into Hufflepuff, but when she asked for Slytherin, she was oddly placed into Gryffindor instead. Why? Why wouldn't the hat let her go where she wanted to be? She was a Malfoy for crying out loud!

Wasn't she a Slytherin at heart?

~*~*~*~

After the sorting and all of the food, the Gryffindors went up to their rooms. What she saw made her feel as though she was going to throw up. Arianna Johnson and her cousin Daniel Weasley were going at it on the couch. "Eww………" She made her way up to her room, Greg still following her. When they got to her room, Fae hopped onto her bed. Greg sat beside her.

"I can't wait for Charms class." Greg sighed. "I hate Charms. I hate Charms even more because I have to watch my dad make an idiot out of himself." Fae giggled. "I love your dad! He's so cute. All he needs is a lesson in balance." Greg sighed. "Where did I find him Fae? And can I put him back?" Fae shook her head.

"Greg, you should be glad to have a dad. A lot of people don't have dads!" Greg sighed. "Oh I love the clumsy oaf. I just wish I had a dad like yours. He's so tall and have _never seen him trip over anything, let alone himself!"_

Fae gave him a soft hug. "It's alright. My mother's enough of a klutz for the whole lot of us. Granted not as bad as your father but………" He groaned and hit her forehead. "Oww!" She kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. Everyone loves your dad. Klutz or not we all love him!" Greg sighed and hugged her close to him the way only a best friend could.

~*~*~*~

"Draco, I have to tell her sooner or later! You know that she can't go her entire life thinking that she's yours when she clearly is _not_." Draco sat beside his wife on the couch. "Look Potelé, I love you, and I love Fae. Why should we tell her now when she is perfectly happy being my daughter?" Ginny sighed. "We have to tell her eventually." Draco sighed and nodded.

"I know Ginny, but when she does find out, she'll never feel the same way about me as she always did. She loves me now Gin, and she wont love me when she finds out! At least not as much."

Ginny took a step toward her sad husband. "Draco, Fae will always love you. She loves you now, she will love you tomorrow, and in a thousand years Fae will still love you. You raised her, you held her when she cried, and when she was sick, you never left her side! She loves you Draco, and real father or not, she will always see you as her dad."

Draco knew she was wrong. Sure he never really liked his father much himself, but what had that to do with anything? He was still his father. If he found out that Lucius wasn't his father, his love for him wouldn't exist any farther. The only reason he had it even now was because he was his true father.

"I hope you're right Gin………"


	3. Fae! Don't!

**Chapter Name: Fae! Don't!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time?**

Fae walked down the hall, Greg right next to her. "I hate Potions, I hate Potions, I hate Potions." Fae tapped his shoulder. "Greg, did I ever tell you that I _hate potions?" Greg smiled. "Yes you did. Now let's just get to class and hate it until it's over, ok?" Fae groaned and nodded. "Fine………"_

All through class, Professor Adams just stared at her. She hated it when he looked at her. It was almost as though he were stripping her with his eyes……… He was only 18, for he had graduated the year before, and she hated the way that he always watched her. He never took points away from her, no matter what she did, and even the one time she swore at him, he just gazed at her longily.

Fae tugged at the sleeve of her robes and moved her leg, watching the Professors eyes follow it. She nudged at Greg. "Watch his eyes Greg. I'm telling you, this isn't my imagination!" Greg sighed. "Professor Adams doesn't like you Fae!" "Oh he does too!" Fae shouted. Everyone looked at her, including the professor. "15 points from Gryffindor. You can thank Mr. Longbottom for infuriating one of my best students. And Miss Malfoy, 25 points for standing up for yourself."

Fae groaned. His best student? She always failed his tests and only passed because the bloody man was in love with her! When class was over, the professor shouted over the clamor, "Miss Malfoy, please stay and talk to me! Everyone else go!" Fae groaned. "I'll be right out Greg. Wait for me outside and listen. If I yell, come in."

Professor Adams sat at the edge of his desk. "Hello Miss Malfoy, or should I say, 'Bonjour étoile.'" He reached out and loosened her tie. Fae closed her eyes. "Get your hands off of me Professor." He smiled his irresistible grin.

"I've told you Étoile, call me Daniel." As he reached foreword to touch her again, she grabbed his wrist. "No Âne. I will not call you Daniel. Now I'm leaving." But as she started to go, she felt him bite her wrist. She howled in pain, but could remember nothing later, for she fell to the ground unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Fae awoke in the hospital wing three weeks later, she had the sudden urge to touch someone. She didn't know why, but she wanted to touch someone, something at that very moment. As if by a miracle, Greg walked through the door. Fae grinned widely. "Greg!" 

She hopped out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. A white light suddenly flashed over her eyes and she felt her entire mouth water. She forced herself to pull away for fear of what might happen if she didn't.

"Fae," Greg said, sitting beside her on the bed. "Are you alright?" She felt her dizziness subside. "I'm fine Greg, I just had a-" But the light returned. She reached out and pushed him away. "Greg, go! Go aw-" But before she had a chance to finish her sentence, her arms were around his shoulders and she felt herself pressing her lips to his neck.

"Fae! Don't!"


	4. My Silly Fae

Chapter Name: My silly Fae... Disclaimer: Duh a little bit!  
  
"Fae! Don't!" Fae's eyes were bright red. "Fae!" Madam Patil grabbed her around the waist. "Stop it!" Greg swallowed. "What's going on?" Madam Patil held her back as she was yelling and screaming, her hair turning wild. Greg jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" "It's a Wild cat bite!" She scratched the nurses arm, ripping and tearing, trying to get away. "Let me go!" Her eyes were glowing evilly. She felt her teeth start to outgrow her mouth. Greg looked at her. She was still in there... He had read in one of her book that wild cats were like a mix between vampires and werewolves.  
  
"Fae..." he whispered. Walking close to her. "Fae, it's me. It's Greg. Can you hear me? It's me Fae. Talk to me Fae. Talk to me." He had to pull her out of it. "Fae look at me." Her eyes were lightening. She was turning back into herself, but she was paling quickly. He'd forgotten. "Madam Patil, let go." Padma looked at her nephew. "Gregory, you don't know what you're doing! She'll bite you!"  
  
Greg looked her in the eye. "I know what I'm doing. Let her go aunt Padma." Madam Patil sighed and left the room, going quite quickly for she knew that Fae was now angry at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean she's a wild cat!" Draco threw the letter down, running to find his wife. "VIRGINIA!" He ran up the stairs to see Ginny walking down the hall. "What's the matter Draco? And why the hell did you just call me Virginia?" He didn't bother explaining anything, but threw the two of them into the fire, shouting "Hogwarts!"  
  
"What's going on Draco?" she asked when they appeared in the Hufflepuff Common room, startling just about every child in there. "I'm sorry children!" "Fae has been turned into a wild cat! I can't believe it. She's a wild cat Potelé! A wild cat!" Ginny sighed as they walked briskly down the hall. "I heard you the first time. Yes yes. She's a wild cat. Man..." Draco and Ginny entered the Hospital wing, only to see Fae laying softly and very happy in Greg's arms.  
  
"You... You fixed her!" Greg smiled. "She wasn't broken! I read in one of her books that if you get someone right out of the first stages of a bite, you can pull them out of it. If you're close enough that is."  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god she's ok... But then, why is she like that?" she asked, referring to the way she lay curled up in his lap. "She was tired. She was scratching and jumping and was wild for a while. She must be exausted after a day like this. Let me just-"  
  
He stood up and lay her down in the hospital bed. He tucked her in, and not realizing what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "G'night Fae."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Greg was the talk of Hogwarts. The way he had saved Madam Patil and Fae and even himself. He didn't really like the attention. It was odd to most people, but he hated attention from anyone but Fae.  
  
Greg sat beside Fae in the Great Hall. "Hey Fae." Fae smiled. "Hi Greg. Look, I'm sorry about-" He pressed a finger to her lips. "No. Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." Fae smiled softly. She brought a spoon to her mouth a few times before she realized that she wasn't putting anything on it.  
  
'My silly Fae.'  
  
A/N I hate this chap! Maybe later I'll re-write it, but for now this is good. Madd Love for yea all! 


	5. We’ll arrange that for you Chaton I prom...

**Chapter Name:  "We'll arrange that for you Chaton. I promise. I promise." **

**A/N: Ok, I know that last chapter was _very_ sucky, but I can explain! I had it all written and was about to save ti, and my computer died! So I just had to re-write it very quickly. But no, she couldn't have been a Vampire because that wild cat thing will be important later on. And I also know that it's a little confusing about how Greg brought her out of it, but that will also be explained later. Well, on with the show!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day was a devastating one. Fae was in the middle of her Charms class when Professor Dumbledore tapped on the door. Professor Friar walked up to him and they whispered for a little while before he looked at her.

"Fae? Your parents are here to speak with you." Fae stood up, looking at Greg. He gave her a supportive smile. Fae followed him out. When she saw her mother and father in Dumbledore's office, she could almost taste the tension.

"What's the matter Mum? Daddy? Is something wrong? Is someone hurt? Is it Nathanial?" Ginny and Draco looked at each other.

"Fae, we have to tell you something." 

And she sat there, mortified, as her parents told her the tail of Ginny's summer vacation in America. 

"You see sweetheart, I was the youngest of seven. You know that. I never got attention. From anyone. I got some from my mother, and of course that ended when Uncle Harry made friends with Ron. So every bit of attention I had was gone.

"I got my figure, not dissimilar to the one you have now when I turned 18. That was the year I went to America. All of the men over there ravished me with such attention that I could hardly refuse any of it! It was Mark on Monday and Daniel, Andrew, Abraham and Eric on Tuesday! I wasn't used to it all, so I suppose I went a little overboard.

"Before I knew it I had a different man in my room every day. Every hour if you could imagine it! I was unstoppable. But one day I started getting stomach pains. I'd missed my period by two weeks. I knew what I had done. I was pregnant. I had to be!

"I took one of those muggle testers. Then another and another. Forty seven strips later, I realized that even if I got one different now, all the rest had said positive. I was pregnant

. My mother was going to murder me.

"You know, all of the stories I told you were true. Your dad and I were the worst of enemies in school. But, as much as I love him now, I have to say that he was quite the asshole." Fae would normally giggle, but she was trying too hard to hold onto the story. What had this to do with anything?

"I saw him on the plane. I hadn't seen him at all over the summer, and was glad of it. I'd heard that he would be there. He had won the same scholarship as I had. He had even to stay in the same hotel. And though we were that close, I hadn't seen him once for the entire time."

"But……… Daddy?" Ginny sighed.

"Sweet heart, when I got on that plane, I knew that my parents would murder me. Murder me they would! So when I got on that plane and Draco was there, I knew that I had only one option." Fae looked at her mother with pure disgust.

"And you wait 14 years to tell me?" Ginny looked down.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm terribly sorry. I love you, and you know I do. I love you with all of my heart." Draco pulled Fae into his arms. "And I always will."

Fae started to cry. Her tears soaked Draco's white shirt.

"Now then chaton,   no more tears. You hear me?" Fae sniffled and nodded. "Good. Because we come with not only bad news, but good to follow it."

Ginny nodded. "You see love, I was positive that you would want to find your real dad-"

"He is my real dad!" she shouted, clutching to Draco tightly. Ginny sighed.

"Of course darling. Of course. But, your biological father. I knew that you'd want to find him, and so I have arranged it so that you will go to America next month. You will stay with Uncle Fred and Uncle George for a little while. And when you find him, you can come home. Or, if you'd like to come home sooner than that of course………"

Fae thought about that.

"But Mum, what if there's another wild cat? Greg is the only one that can talk me through it. You saw! He worked his way into my mind and got rid of every ounce of poison that that dreaded professor put into me! I can't go without him!"

Ginny looked at Draco.

"We'll arrange that for you Chaton. I promise. I promise." 

A/N So? What do you think? It gets really good in the chapter after next, when they're in America. I know that you'll start enjoying it then!


	6. “Well, I can’t wait to meet this Little ...

**Chapter Name: "Well, I can't wait to meet this Little Fae."**

**Authors Note: This is the chapter where everything starts to get good! I hope you like it, and I hope that all of you read IDBIF!!**

"Greg, I'm just so scared! I mean, I've never been anywhere without my parents other than Hogwarts!" Greg smiled and put her red dress in her bag.

"It's ok Fae. We probably won't even be there that long. You'll probably find him the first week! How many people are there?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

From her pocket she pulled out a piece of parchment that reached the floor.

"And those are only the ones that she remembers. I mean, I could be there for a year! Maybe longer!" She groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"Well, where are we staying? With your uncles?"

She closed the suitcase and sat down.

"No. Because you're coming we're got our own flat. It's in my uncles' building, so they're going to pay for it."

Greg gently stroked her hair.

"So, we're going to be living in the same house? For as long as it takes? Without adults?"

Fae nodded and stood up.  
  


"Well, it's good that you're my best friend and not some crazy guy that wants me."

Greg thought it best not to say anything at that moment.

"Well, when are we going?" Greg asked, lifting up the list to look at it.

It was _terribly long………_

"Next week. I'm already all packed though. Oh you know how I get when I'm nervous!" she defended at his look.

She always had to clean when she was nervous.

"Want me to go over and pack myself now?" Fae sighed.

"I'd rather you be here. I don't think I can stand being alone right now. I'll end up cleaning the entire Gryffindor Tower."

Fae rested her forehead against his chest.

Greg chuckled.

"You know, if you did that, you'd be the most loved girl in Gryffindor. By Filch and everyone else." Fae gave him a rough poke.

"Oh shut up! I'm not that bad!"

"Do you think your uncles will like me?" Greg asked.

Fred and George had been in America since Fae was eight. She hadn't seen them since so they never got a chance to meet Greg.

"I'm sure they will. But they'll probably make you sleep in their house and not ours." Greg rolled his eyes.

"They might. But we'll have our own rooms, won't we?" Fae looked up at him with a smirk.

"How often do we sleep alone, even with our own rooms?" Greg shrugged.

"That's true."

Fae was very scared of lightning and thunder, and being in London as they were, it was always raining. Fae usually snuck into the boys dorms and slept with either Greg or one of his friends if he wasn't there at the moment.

~*~*~*~

"George! George!" Fred tripped over a large box as he ran from the back room of their Joke Shop into the actual store.

George turned from the boy that was buying……… something.

"What is it?" he asked, bagging the box of whatever it was.

"Little Fae is coming to visit!"

The regulars in the shop, seven 15, 16, and 17 year old boys, looked at them. 

"Who's little Fae?" one boy by the name of Hanson asked.

"My niece. We haven't seen her since she was 9, maybe 10." George grinned.

"I miss her! She must be very tall now.  It's been at lease six years."

Fred looked at the calendar.

"The eighth, that's next week! We have to set things up for her! We have to get her a flat and some clothes and set up all of our tricks!"

George rolled his eyes as his twin ran from the room, calendar in his hand.

"Well, I can't wait to meet this Little Fae."


	7. Well, here we go!

**Chapter Name: Well, here we go!**

**Authors Note: I am soooooooo sorry this took so long! My Fanfiction wasn't working! The website was being mean to me! But I'll update a few more chaps.**

"I didn't think I'd see the day that I'd be sending my little girl off on her first trip without me!" she cooed that day.

Ginny walked over to Draco.

"I know this was my idea Draco but I don't think I want Fae going off to America. I mean, when I was there I slept with twenty six guys!"

Draco winced.

"I didn't need to know an exact number Gin." 

Ginny walked in circles.

"Should I really let her go? I mean, I know that she deserves to meet her father, but I have no clue if I should really let her-" Draco pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Ginny, you have to trust her. Trust that she won't make the same mistakes you did." She groaned.

"My parents trusted me………" Ginny walked in circles.

"We're taking her to the airport in an hour. If you're having doubts, talk to her now." 

Ginny walked up to Fae's room. She stood in the doorway and just watched. Fae was so beautiful. She was more beautiful that Ginny could ever have imagined herself to be. She knew that if she didn't say something, at least to Greg, that Fae would make the same mistake that she had.

"Greg honey, can I speak with you?" Greg hopped off of Fae's bed and left the room, a little confused.

Greg looked down at Ginny. He was quite a bit taller than her.

"Darling, I need to talk to you about some very personal things and if you're uncomfortable about any of it, feel free to leave, ok?" He nodded.

"Sure Mrs. M."

Greg followed her to her room.

"Gregory, when I was 17, I went to America. Remember? I told you that story. About how I met Draco and all that fun stuff?"

Greg nodded.

"Well, you now know, as I'm sure, that Draco is _not_ Fae's father."

Greg nodded and watched as Ginny walked in a circle.

"Well, things in America happened, and Fae……… Well, Fae was what came out of it. I had rendezvous with quite a few men……… I'm not making you uncomfortable am I Gregory?" Greg shook his head.

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm a little scared about sending Fae there. I mean, I know that I should trust her, but you know what, I'm very scared. Just, over the summer, Fae got really beautiful and she developed-" Ginny just looked at him when she saw him nodding.

"Oh, sorry." He blushed.

"Well, I'm a little nervous about sending her out there with her beautiful body and all of that, and having her make the same mistakes I made. I wanted to know if you would watch her for me? I mean, keep a close watch on her. Make sure that she doesn't become……… Um………"

"Promiscuous?" Greg supplied. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you. Yes. Wait, no! No. I know she won't get promiscuous, but I do think that she will get a little scalded with all of the attention she will be getting. I mean, I know that she gets attention in Hogwarts, but American boys are very _very needy. They love kissing and hugging, and hugging in other areas………"_

Greg covered his ears.

"Ok, I'm a lil………"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. But anyway, I want you to keep a tight bind on her hip, ok? I want you to be with her always."

Greg nodded and smiled.

"No problem. I was planning on that anyway. Well, not for the same _reasons_, but………" Ginny covered her face.

"Ok, ok. That's it! Just, keep an eye out for her please." Greg nodded.

"I will. I always do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fae giggled and spun in a circle, the dress pressed against her hips. It was her mothers when she had first gone to America. She looked into the mirror.

Now she knew why her mother wore this. It was amazingly beautiful. She loved the dress! It made her voluptuous curves seem to just be irresistible.

Greg walked over to her.

"Are you about ready to go?" he asked, taking her bag in his hands. She nodded.

"Yea. Let me just put the dress back."

She softly unzippered the bag and slipped the bag shut.

"Well, here we go………" 


	8. I'm all alone now I suppose

**Chapter Name:**

**Authors Note:**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is your apartment guys," George said, opening the front door.

Fae gazed into it. It was a beautiful apartment! It had a blue couch with a silver lining, and then there were silver curtains with a blue lining! There was a huge stereo on the third shelf of a TV holder that held a 43" TV set.

She looked around. Not even her grandmother Narcissia's house was this nice! Well, it was nice, but in a wizard way. There was no 'stuff' really. Her house was just huge with little house elves running around everywhere………

"Oh, and you have to remember not to keep the music up past three in the morning. The neighbors will complain." Fae giggled.

"That _is a little bit late to be playing music!" She suddenly burst into a smile._

"Bedrooms! Show us the bedrooms!" she shouted excitedly. Fred and George laughed.

"There are three. You can pick which ones you want and then there's one for guests." Fred took Fae's hand. George just looked at Greg.

"I'm not taking your hand. Go ahead." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Well, here's this one. It has a very good view, but that man across the street has nightmares and he starts screaming random things. Last night it was, 'GO AWAY HAYDEN!!' so whoever gets this room has to be careful."

Then they went to the other room.

"This one is very quiet but at night its like a heat box. We bought an air conditioner but we didn't put it in yet." Fae noticed that there was a nice little CD player in the corner. She wanted this room for _sure._

"And this last one, well, this one really caught my fancy at first sight. When we first bought this apartment it already had this yellow rug, so all we did was enchant it so that it was blue. I was sure you guys would like it better this way so we kept it like this instead of buying another rug or taking this rug out."

Fae looked around the room. She knew that Greg liked this room just by the way he was walking around it touching things the way he was.

"Did you guys pick your rooms yet?" George asked, hugging Fae.

She nodded.

"I want the one we were just in. The one that is like a heat box?" George smiled.

"I figured you'd like that one. How about you Jerry?"

"It's um, Greg. I think I like this one."

The twins snapped their fingers and suddenly all of their bags were in their rooms.

"There. Now you're all settled in. You both will be getting an allowance so we won't be cooking for you very often." 

"On Sundays we'll have a family dinner, but for the rest of the week, it'll just be you two. And Gremlin, you'll be working in the shop with us."

"Both of you will be starting Muggle school next week. Now, we'd better get going." 

"We have work."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fae walked in a circle around the bedroom.

"Greg, look at all this! This house is so………" Greg smiled and looked at her, shyly.

"I know. I mean, you've seen my house Fae. This one is so………"

"Big………" She smiled back and turned on her heals, beaconing him to follow.

"Let's go to Uncles' store! I'd like to see it!" She took Greg's hand and they both ran down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'd like a half-"

"Auntie Angelina!" Fae burst through the door, sending all the boys heads flying. Fae hopped over the counter and jumped into her aunts arms. The boys all gave her small body an over glance.

"Is this the little Fae I last saw!? My oh my are you big! Look at you!" Fae giggled.

"Thank you! I think………" The woman laughed.

"Freddy! I'm going out! We have to go clothes shopping!" Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'm all alone now I suppose………"


	9. What Have I Done?

**Chapter Name: What Have I Done?**

**Authors Note: I have decided that I will end up naming people to my _own names that I like myself if some of you don't decide to answer my request! ROAR! giggle sorry. Um, I only have one request so far, and that is the name Ashley for Fred  and Angelina's baby._**

I will accept any names for any person that wants to be in it, but specifically I need:

Four boys in that was the "group" of boys in the chapter named "I want meet little Fae" or something……… One blonde, two brunettes, and a black boy.

The blonde girl in this chapter

Her little sister (brunette)

Twin girls, blonde and brunette, about 6

THANK YOU!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greg leaned on the counter, looking at all of the strange Muggle things. He heard a group of giggles and turned his head. A pack of four girls were just staring at him.

He groaned.

Little girls………

"Um……… Hi!" Greg smiled. Ok, he'd bite for them………

"Hi." He leaned over the counter, smiling at them, brushing his hair away.

"You……… You aren't from around here are you?" a taller girl said, pushing the younger version of herself away. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not." She smiled.

"A Brit huh?" She gave him a seductive up and down glance. He nodded.

'Where's Fae when I need her?'

The both of them were _very used to it. Whenever a girl was flirting with him, Fae would just walk over, and pretend to be his girlfriend. It was easy!_

Greg sighed.

"Uh, yea. I'm a Brit if that's what you'd like to call it. We 'Brits' call it English." She smiled.

She was quite pretty, there was no doubt about that. With her light blonde curls surrounding her face like a curtain around the windows to her soul…

Nobody could be more beautiful than his Fae. It just wasn't possible! Nobody he had ever _known was as beautiful as her. He hadn't ever loved anyone as much as he loved her…_

'Please come here Fae. Please Fae. Please Fae, Please Fae!'

And as though he cast a spell, there was Fae at the door, looking just as gorgeous as she ever had, in brand new pink sailor suit.

"Hi Greggy love!" The girls just looked at her, pure rage in their eyes. She walked up close to him and gave him the tightest hug she could, lightly pecking his lips.

"Goodbye girls." Greg hooked an arm around Fae's hips and the two of them walked into the back room.

Fae giggled.

"That was bloody genius!" She reached up and made one small braid on the side of her face, and then reached over for the other.

"Tonight I have to show you _all of my new clothes! Auntie Angelina got me some pajamas, a few dresses, and this suit!" She spun in a circle and showed him the pink sailor suit that made her look adorable………_

"You look brilliant………" he muttered, staring at her up and down. She lightly giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, but something in him made him grab her. She fell into his lap, but started laughing.

"C'mon Greg, let me go." But he didn't. He just gazed into her eyes………

Those teasing eyes that always just looked at him with no idea of how much they were torturing him………

She turned to pull away, for he was now scaring her. She never thought that her beloved Greg could do anything to scare her like this!

All of her friends always told her about his past. About how before he met her, he was a player, taking girls just for the pleasure of breaking their hearts.

And as they ran away crying, he'd laugh and set his sights on another girl.

She had never believed it before now, but she was just as confused about his past as she was of her own…

Everything was just so hazy in her world that she could hardly prevent his lips from crashing on her lips like the waves of her pain had fallen upon her when her mother had told her about her father…

Greg could hardly believe himself…

He was screaming inside his head, 'Let her go! Let her go! This shouldn't happen this way!!' but he wouldn't let go.

Only when he could taste her tears falling into his mouth did he let go. She looked up at him with her innocent brown eyes full of fear, and just fled the room.

"What have I done?"


	10. Well, there was one

**Chapter Name: Well, there was one…**

**Authors Note: I'm still awaiting names and until I get some, I won't be writing any more chaps because I can't. Not nameless anyway.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Greg! I was wondering when you were going to come back! I was worried!" She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Greg was relieved that she wasn't still scared. It was the biggest mistake that he could think that he'd ever made. What had made him pull her onto him like that?? He must've been insane…

"Can I still show you my clothes?" she asked, eyes widening and she was standing on her tippy-toes. He sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow luv. Not now. I'm a little tired." The clock said 10:32. It was late… Fae sighed.

"Ok." She lowered her head and pouted. 

Greg slid an arm around her.

"Get ready for bed ok luv?" Fae stretched her arms behind her head, closing her eyes.

She turned to leave the room, and Greg tapped her bottom, making her lightly giggle.

Fae leaned over the sink, brushing her teeth. Her eyes had always baffled her. They looked nothing like her mothers. They were a bright violet that made her entire face seem to light up when she smiled. That was what her mother said anyway…

Another thing was her skin. There wasn't one freckle on her face and yet her mothers face looked as though there had been just one, but it had blown up. Because of her medical talent, she had fixed her terrible acne, but it was hard. It had taken a year of experimenting, but she eventually got it…

She spit the last time, and left the room.

"Your turn Greg!" Greg gave her a sweet half smile and entered the bathroom.

Secret Crush… (Victoria's Secret) He loved it… He could smell her always.

"Greg! Hurry out! I'll show you the new pajamas that Auntie bought me!"

Greg smiled and shook his head.

"Ok!" 

Greg brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror. He hated his face. He always thought he was ugly, but the girls at school didn't seem to think so, so he never said anything about it to anyone.

Well…

He did tell Fae of course.

They kept very little from each other. They had been best friends for forever. There was not one secret she didn't know.

"Hurry up!"

Greg put the toothbrush down.

"Coming!"

Well, there was one…

A/N Well, hope you like the chapter!

Sincerely,

http:/ /


	11. Lucky I love her

**Chapter Name: Lucky I love her…**

**Authors Note: I'm writing this and I know you won't be getting this for at _least another week. His and her highness are angry with me again, so I have been punished. L Ah well. I feel so bad that I am going to give you not one, not two, not three, and not even four more chapters. I am going to give you 5 yes 5 more chapters! I am sooo bored and lonely that I have nothing more to do. What better to do than write chaps? Here we go! Chapter 12!_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Fae looked around the store. It was a camera shop and she _loved_ cameras.

"Is there something I can help you with miss?" Fae recited from memory.

"Yes sir. I'm looking for a Maxxum 7 with a Minolta 28-200 13.8-5.6 lens." The man just stared in amazement. He had never seen a child that knew so much about cameras before…

"Yes. We do have Maxxum's here. Have you ever thought about working with cameras?" Fae looked through a ZR-45MC.

"Working with cameras? Well, I never have before, but I'd be more than willing to try." 

"How would you like to start working here next Thursday? After school? Then you get free use out of any camera you'd like." Fae's jaw dropped.

"Even a Mavica MVC CD300??" The man smiled.

"Yes. Even a Mavica MVC CD300. and free developing too." Fae smiled widely and jumped in to hug the old man. He looked slightly bemused.

"Well then, see you Thursday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gregory! You'll never believe what just happened!" The group of boys in the back that were always there looked at her as she walked in.

"I got a job at Marine Park Cameras & Electronics!" Greg smiled at her over the counter.

"That's great Chaton!" He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"We have to celebrate now."

"Yes. We do."

Fae looked  behind her to see four boys looking at her. The one that spoke was coming closer.

"I don't believe we've met." Fae took a step back so that her back was pressed against the tall counter.

"My name Hayden." He pointed to a tall black boy next to him.

"This here's Chad." Chad looked quite scary… Another tall black boy raised his hand.

"I'm Nate." A cute white boy gave her a genuinely kind smile.

"And I'm Josh. Nice to meet you." Chad gave him a rough kick in the behind.

"Oww…" He rubbed his bottom.

"That hurt!" Fae giggled.

"So, when's the celebration?" Hayden asked, crossing his arms. Greg came out from behind the counter. He was easily the tallest of the group, save Nate who towered above him about a foot and a half at about 6'9.

"The celebration isn't large enough to hold six people. Two is more than enough." Hayden stood in front of him; they were chest to chest.

"Look Brit, maybe the girl wants some real company and not your snot nosed, British commencing, ass. Ever think of that?" Fae had to hold him tightly around both arms to stop him from attacking Hayden.

"Gregory, stop it. I don't want another repeat of Christmas." She had had to put an obliviousness charm on him to stop him from fighting Hurst Lockhart.

"Please? For me?" Greg hated it when she pulled the 'for me' thing. He could never say no!

"You're lucky," he said, staring straight at Hayden.

'Lucky I love her.'

A/N Well, I'm off to number 13!

                      Sincerely,


	12. Oh Thank you God!

**Chapter Name: Oh thank you god!**

**Authors Note: Well, here we go! Next chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Today we look at the list," Greg said, holding out the envelope that had the names and addresses of every possible father. Fae covered her eyes.

"I can't look!" Greg slid an arm around her.

"You can do it Chaton. Just open it."

She bit her lip and opened the envelope. There were several pieces of paper. She picked out one and opened it.

"Adam Barry," she read. "441 Wielston Palm Avenue. Where's that?" she asked. Greg shrugged.

"I've been here about as long as you have Fae. I know as much as you do!" Fae started walking in circles.

"I could always use my magic to find it! Wait… We should owl him first, don't you think?" Greg jumped up.

"Fae, I don't think that's the best idea. He's obviously a muggle. We should just go over. C'mon Fae, let's just go." Fae took Greg's hand in hers.

"Let's go then."

Fae stared at Adam's front door, scared as hell to even step toward it.

"What if he doesn't like me!?" The second after the words left her mouth, the front door opened, and there stood a tall blonde man.

"May I help you?" he asked, taking a step toward Fae, flirtation clear in his eyes.

"Um, are you Adam Barry?" Fae asked, watching his right hand come up to caress her cheek. He nodded.

"Yes I am. Who's looking?"

"About 14 summers ago, did you know a woman by the name of Virginia Weasley?"

He didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Whom?"

She pulled out a picture of 17 year old Ginny. The man's jaw fell.

"You're not a cop are you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Barry, I think I may be your daughter." The man choked.

"You're not serious are you??" Fae bit her lip, ready to pound on the man.

"No. I just came 40,000 miles away from home to tap on your door for a practical joke." The man nodded.

"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS YOU BLOODY MORON!"

The man looked around to see if anyone had heard the girl. If they had he'd be terribly embarrassed he would…

"All I want is a test sir. And then we'll be on our way."

Fae closed her eyes and focused the white light that was in her mind over his forehead. The white light went across his chest and it took only about three seconds for her to realize, (and thank the lord, she did) that Adam Barry was _not_ her father.

'Oh thank you GOD.'

A/N Well, there's number thirteen! I'm off to type up number fourteen!

                      Sincerely yours,


	13. And I You My Little Ball Breaker

**Chapter Name: And I You My Little Ball Breaker**

**Authors Note:  Woohoo! This story is back!! On with the show then! **

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

Greg watched as Fae walked sadly into her room. He sighed. He hated it when she was sad… He sat at the edge of her bed beside her. She was crying.

"Fae, we'll find him. That was just a first try!" But she cried anyway.

Leaning into his chest, she just let everything out. She just had everything built up since the second her mother told her everything, but had never had the chance to let it go. Now was her time.

"I love you Greg. You know that. I just wish I could be alone forever. Alone with nobody but my family and you. No job, no school, no searching for a bloody man that doesn't exist… I just want to be alone…" But she clutched him tightly.

"Shh… Don't cry Fae. I'm here. I'm here…" She slid herself into his lap, draining all the pain that was built up.

"Just let it all out luv." And that she did. He leaned down, softly kissing every tear away that he could find. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." He hugged her loosely.

"Same here babe." That was always his response. He slipped one of her legs on the other side of his legs so she was sitting in his lap frontward, facing him.

"Do you want to go to the shop with me? I have work tomorrow and you can sit under the counter and pop up to scare old people." Fae giggled. He knew her too well.

"Course I will." Fae leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt his hand come up, purely as a _joke, and pinched her bottom. That was the moment that Fred decided to walk in with the dinner that he wasn't going to prepare._

"Gah!" And the food flew up into the air. Fae hopped off Greg's lap.

"Uncle!" He was mumbling anything and everything he could think of from birthdays, holidays, to songs and spells that he didn't even know he knew.

"Uncle, are you ok??"

"No mother… George did it…" Fae sighed.

"Uncle George!" And he came. He rolled his eyes at the sight. Grabbing his brother from the ankles, he pulled him from the room.

Fae bit her lip.

"Oops…"

Greg laughed at her understatement.

"Feeling better?" She slid into his arms and nodded.

"Of course. You always know what to say Greggy…" He groaned and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Why do you call me that? You know I hate it." Fae giggled and leaned back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I think you've just answered your own question love." And she flicked his nose.

He gave her a glare that would have sent any other girl running, but she merely laughed. Leaning forward, she gave his nose a light peck.

"Oh keep calm. Come on, sleep with me. There's supposed to be lightning and you know how it scares me so." She gave him one of her irresistible pouts that always made him weak and he nodded.

"Fine. Go put on your pajamas."

As he brushed his teeth, he could hear her in the next room giggling. What she was giggling about he had no clue. All he knew was that her giggles made him weak.

Everything she did made him weak…

"Are you naked?" he called through the closed door, peeking through the slight crack.

"Yes," she called. He smiled.

"Ok!" and he walked in anyway.

She wasn't naked needless to say.

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and when she did, he lifted her shirt off the bed. Lifting it to his nose, he inhaled. The sweet scent made him smile. That was her. He was so used to it that for a while, because he was around her so much, he had begun to smell like her. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but who wanted to smell like a girl?

He slid into the bed and pulled the blanket around himself.

"Come on Fae! Hurry before I fall asleep in here all by my lonesome!" He heard Fae giggle from the next room. She hopped out of the room like the happy creature she was and bounced on the bed beside him. He smiled and slipped his arms around her small body.

"You're too excited." She giggled and rubbed his nose with her own.

"No such thing my silly boy." She felt him lift her with one arm and slide her under the covers, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I love you with all my fingers and toes," she whispered against his chest.

"And I love you with all my ribs and bones."

~*~                                                             ~*~                                                      ~*~

Fae danced around the store and she dusted the walls and books.

"My life will never be the same

'cause girl you came and changed

the way I walked

the way I talked

I can not explain…"

Fae felt her cheeks turn red as the boys walked into the shop and gave her a strange look.

"Can I help you with something?" Hayden looked at her over his glasses.

"Even cuter than I thought you were." She blushed and looked down at the feather duster.

"I'm looking for a date actually. Think you can help me?" Greg was standing behind the door. He wanted to kill… What was he going to do?

"No thank you. I'm quite fine." He stared her up and down.

"I can give you ten times whatever that Brit can." Fae's eyes turned red with anger as she began sweeping the dirty floor that she was sure hadn't been cleaned in months.

"You know, when you attempt wooing a woman be careful not to insult her. I'm a _Brit_ as you call us, and I find Gregory more than charming thank you."

Fae felt the broom being ripped from her hands. That was when Greg couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let her be." He jumped from behind the door to the back room.

"Well look who's here, Mister Brit Man." These Americans really couldn't come up with good comebacks could they?

"Just let her go. I'm not in the mood for a fight so let her go and I wont be forced to bust your bloody head." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"It wont be bloody until you beat it you imbecile." That was when Fred stepped into the room.

"Ok boys, I'll help you for now. What do you want?" And Greg bustled Fae out of the store. The two of them walked around the small muggle town.

"Why don't you just let me handle them Greg? I'm a big girl now! I know what I'm doing." Greg rolled his eyes and looked down at her from under his black glasses.

"He grabbed the broom from your hands." Fae sighed.

"Did he hit me with it?" When he was silent, she raised her voice.

"Did he hit me with the broom Gregory?" Greg sighed.

"No he didn't Fae; do you want me to wait until you're bleeding on the floor before I come to your aid?" Fae sighed.

"No, of course not Greg. It's just that… Well… I know I can take care of myself usually and it makes me feel like you think of me as an invalid. I know what I'm doing Greg. Just let me be my own, and if someone does actually hit me, _then_ come in and beat their bloody arse!"

Greg smiled and leaned in, pecking her forehead softly.

"I just want what's best for you. I love you Fae." Fae smiled and leaned her cheek on his chest,

"And I you my little ball breaker…"

A/N Ok, I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story huh! Well, I think I will be doing this story the most for a while because I just had a sudden spurt of inspiration! There will be 31 chapters in this story I _think_. It isn't set in stone so don't yell at me if there are more or less!

Mystical


	14. Let Her Go You Fucking Prat!

**Chapter Name: Let Her Go You Fucking Prat!**

**Authors Note: Well then… Thank you for all of the _many_ reviews I got for the last chapter. *crickets* C'MON people! I know you have more in you than that! Well, here we go, Chapter 14!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fae was in her room cleaning, once again singing to Michael Jackson. Greg watched in amusement from the bathroom door as she hopped around the room and sang completely off key. She'd seen the video so many times that she knew all of the dance steps though… At least she got _that right…_

Greg rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Are you coming to work with me Fae?" Fae turned off the radio.

"Course! Pass up on a chance to scare old people!? Never! I just need to run into town really quick to give that guy my application. You know, the camera fellow?" Greg nodded and spit into the sink.

Stepping into her bedroom he watched as she continued to bounce around, even without music. Rolling his eyes again, Greg slipped his arms around her back to stop her.

"You could get a guy dizzy with all that bouncing, you know that?"

Fae was in her room cleaning, once again singing to Michael Jackson. Greg watched in amusement from the bathroom door as she hopped around the room and sang completely off key. She'd seen the video so many times that she knew all of the dance steps though… At least she got _that right…_

"I want some food…" She went into her drawer and took out a large brick of chocolate.

"By the way, our class assignments came in this morning. We have tons of essays. I swear Snape just wants me to burst into flames with all of this stuff!" Greg smiled at her.

"It's all due at the end of the month though. So no worries." He leaned forward and softly pecked her forehead.

"Get ready and I'll be waiting for you in the shop."

Fae nodded and started dancing again. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

Fred and George were both arm wrestling at the moment so they hardly noticed him until he rang the bell at the front desk, making George win. Fred groaned and looked up.

"Stupidass… What do you want? Oh, you work today don't you?" He nodded and put on his gloves, beginning to put some things on the shelves. That was when Hayden decided to walk into the shop. Greg tried his hardest just to do his work and pay no attention to him.

"Where's the sweetheart?" he asked Fred. He looked up.

"Fae? I don't know… Ask Greg, he lives with her. Knows her better than _any_ of us!" He was still in a little shock from before…

"She's at home. She was still getting dressed when I left my room this morning." Hayden felt his cheeks turn red with fury. He didn't like the idea of her sharing a _planet_ with him let alone a room… Had he really seen her dress??

"Will she be coming in today?" he asked, picking up a snow globe. Greg shrugged.

"She was up rather late last night…" Fred looked at him with shock/disgust, but George knew _exactly what he was doing. He didn't really like the idea of Hayden going after his innocent niece…_

That was the very poorly timed entrance of Fae.

"Good morning uncles!" She seemed a little too cheerful to be as tired as he had claimed so he kind of caught his lie, but she _was_ perky enough to have had a nice night.

She kissed each uncle's cheek, then Greg's. Hayden half smiled and poked his cheek. Fae looked from him to Greg. Leaning forward, she pinched him hard.

"Ouch! Bit-" He stopped when he saw three male sets of eyes that were glaring.

"I'm going, but I'll be back." Fae looked from Greg to George, then to Fred.

"What's going on? What did you say to him? I mean, I didn't bite him hard enough to hurt him, and he looked more angry with you than me so spill it boys."

They all made the innocent little boy face that usually was made by 4-7 year olds that accidentally dropped soup in their mothers shoes, not fully grown men hiding something from their nieces! (or best friends…)

"Tell me!" Greg sighed and looked up at her from over the counter.

"Ok, fine. I think that he may have misinterpreted something that I said to him." Fae crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"What did you say that he may have misinterpreted?" Greg looked down at his hands, pretending that they were very interesting.

"Gregory Longbottom!" He winced.

"It is possible that he may think that we had… adult relations last night…" Fae's jaw dropped. Later Greg would swear that dogs heard her for she screeched so loudly.

"He thinks _what_?! How dare you tell him something like that!" Greg held his hands up and swore.

"I swear! (A/N toldja!) I didn't tell him we did! He just misread my words!" Fae crossed her arms again and looked up at him with eyes that would have made a grown man cry.

"What exactly did you tell him Gregory? And don't lie to me because I'll ask him and he'll probably make it come out worse than you will so I suggest you tell me yourself."  He groaned.

"Ok. He asked where you were and I was slightly ticked, so I told him that you would be back soon, you were still getting dressed in my room…" Her eyes widened and then lowered back down. She did not want to overreact before he even told her anything really upsetting.

"What else Gregory?" He sighed and looked at his hands.

"I told him that you were up late last night so you were pretty tired…"  She bit her knuckle, something that her Italian friends did often.

"Anything else?"

His cheeks were turning red when he tried to tell her the rest.

"Well… I guess he might have gotten the impression that I was with you while you dressed…" Her fingernails bit into her palms as she tried her hardest not to scream.

"You're lucky you're _so lucky…  So, so, soooooooo lucky!" George looked up from the table._

"Just one question, um… Miss Malfoy, uh, why is he lucky?" She looked him up and down.

"You're so lucky that I love you ok? _So lucky otherwise you'd be dead!" She snatched her jacket from the chair and walked right out of the door._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fae walked as quickly as she could down the street. He usually didn't start running after her until about forty five seconds after she ran away.

"39, 38, 37-' A hand grabbed her that made her stop her counting, and they pulled her into an alley.

"Well then my little English Rose. What are you doing wandering around America all lost and alone?"

Fae placed a hand over her heart.

"Hayden, you scared the life out of me!"

He grinned and slid a hand into her hair.

"I didn't mean to do that beautiful. I just saw you and wanted to say hello." Fae smiled.

" Oh, hello then." She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. She looked up at him, afraid to move.

"What?"

"You don't want to leave just yet, do you?" Fae whimpered, she wanted to get away from him as soon as she possibly could.

"I should really be going. I was only headed to the store anyhow…" His hand became even tighter around her arm. She tried to pull away, but as strong as her Quidittch muscles were, his were stronger. She thrashed, smacking and wriggling but he refused to let her go.

"Greg!" His hand flew over her mouth quickly as she whimpered, trying to get away.

"Let her go you fucking prat!"

**A/N I wonder who this is going on and saving our sweet little heroin! Lol  I wonder who it is saving her with his/her sweet little British accent… Tootles!**


	15. You Won’t Have Him For Very Much Longer

**Chapter Name: You Won't Have Him For Very Much Longer.**

**Authors Note: I'm horrid at doing rescue scenes so please bare with me ok? I'm doing my best and I don't appreciate being mocked KAYLA!!! Lol, ok, here we go, chapter 15!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fae looked over her shoulder. It was Greg! She turned to run to him, but Hayden had her tight.

"Let me go!" He bit his nails into her skin, making her whimper. Though she wouldn't bleed because of her state as a healer, it still hurt!

"I said let her go, if you know what's good for you." The boy just rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. She leaned down and bit his hand as hard as she could, and when he looked down to examine himself she ran toward Greg. He wrapped an arm around her.

"If you ever touch her again I swear on the klutziness of my father that I'll rip your ears off and shove them in your ear sockets." He turned and ran up the hill, not noticing that his pants were falling and his boxers were visible. Fae noticed it, but was too shaken up to say anything quick and witty.

"We'll never fight- I'll never run- I'm sorry- I don't want to-" Greg pulled her into a hug, her rambling muffled out by his chest.

"It's ok Fae. I'm here." She held her arms up, wanting to be held. He lifted her up, carrying her back to the shop. When they reached the door he put her down at the table and walked behind the counter. It was packed.

Nate, Chad, and Josh seemed to have brought a few of their friends… About six.

Josh smiled at Fae, but stopped when Chad poked him in the side. She looked at Greg. She was afraid for him. His first week in America and already he had enemies. Fae slipped behind the counter.

"I'll help anyone that needs it." Josh stood in front of her.

"Hayden came to my house and his hands were bleeding like a bitch. That was your doing wasn't it?" Fae looked down nervously. She wasn't a big fan of swearing… He reached over with one finger and tilted her chin up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Greg was gripping the counter with so much force that Fae thought his fingers were going to break!

"I'm not afraid of you…" Greg watched her with wide eyes. Fae looked up at him, then turned to look at Josh.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. At least, not really anyway." He smiled at her, and that was when he snapped.

"Alright Fae, I need to talk to you in the _back please!" Fae didn't have a chance to answer back before he ripped her from behind the counter and into the back room._

"Ouch! Greg, whats the matter with-" He put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't want you talking to them. I don't want them looking at you the wrong way, I don't even want them breathing the same air as you!" Fae winced back at his yelling. She hated it when he yelled; he was so scary when he did!

"Greg, calm down…" She stood on her tiptoes and brushed a long strand of hair from his face. He huffed and looked down.

"What's gotten into you lately? I mean, he's just a customer honey. I love you, you know that, but I mean, if you act this way with _him_, imagine how you're going to act when I actually get a _boyfriend! You don't have to worry about me Greg. I'm a big girl now." Greg sighed and looked down at her. He didn't _ever_ want to think of her dating anyone…_

"Just trust me, ok?" He nodded, though he didn't want to, and allowed her to walk off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fae, I want to ask you a question." Fae looked up, continuing to knit as she stared at Greg. The store was pretty much dead.

"What kind of guys do you like?" Fae chuckled and put the knitting down.

"Girls love you baby. It's just that this is America, and people are different here." Oops… She had gotten the wrong idea!

"No, Fae, that isn't it." She looked at him again.

"What is it then?" She was knitting furiously now, as quickly as she could.

"I want to know what kind of guys you like is all." Fae smiled and slipped up onto the counter. She put her knitting down and waved him over.

Sliding her fingers into his hair, she began to whisper.

"I suppose I would want a guy that was just like you. Sweet, gentle… He would love me no matter what I did and even when I made a mistake, he would try to get me through it. He would never leave me alone when I was afraid, and when we fought and I tried to get away and cry, he would make me cry on him…"

Greg leaned his head against her cool palm. He loved it when they touched like this… He wished he could hold her all the time. Every time he got sick, she would be beside him, concocting some crazy miracle cure that always worked. Even when it was something she couldn't fix, she insisted on staying by his side and trying until her fingers hurt from every prick she had to make for a drop of her own blood.

"I heard it was going to rain tonight Fae." She whimpered. She hated rain because with the rain, came  thunder and lightning, which she was afraid of.

"Pull out some extra pillows and blankets; you'll be having a visitor tonight." He chuckled, but was inwardly happy. He loved sharing the bed with her. The way she put her head on his chest so her soft hair tickled his nose, the way she pecked his lips with a linger just to taste before they went to sleep…

"Do you want to sleep in my room or yours?" Greg asked, toying with a strand of her soft curls.

"Yours Greg. I like that guy smell." He chuckled as she leaned her forehead over to lay on his chest.

"I love you Greg." He wished she meant it the way he did when he said it… He curled his hands up in her hair. He knew just the way she loved her hair stroked.

"I love you too Fae…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, you love each other now. Hold him for as long as you can Fae, for you won't have him for very much longer."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Hehehe! What do you think people?? I left you a little cliffhanger but that's ok lol.


	16. Cold Shower Time

**Chapter Name: **Cold Shower Time

**Authors Note: **Ok, it's been a VERY long time since I've updated this story. I'm very sorry to everyone that liked this story, and I promise I'll start updating more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A light, happy song could be heard in the shower that morning.

Greg loved her perkiness, but not at 7 in the AM. He tapped at the bathroom door.

"Come on Fae! I need to drain!"

Leaning out of the shower, Fae unclicked the door, and opened it slightly.

Greg hopped in, hoping to catch some bare skin, but to no avail. "Pleasant dreams I hope?"

Fae sighed and rubbed some of the raspberry out of her hair. "I have the same dream every night Greg…You know that. I just wish his face would get out of my head…"

Greg lowered his pants. "I would hug you if I could…"

Fae tossed a hand out of the curtain.

Greg chuckled, took it, and kissed it. He began spitting and sputtering. "Yeah thanks. I'll be burping bubbles for a month." He dreaded the giggle he knew was coming…It would make him tingle and he really didn't need to disappear this early in the morning… And where could he go? She was _in _the shower.

"Do you have work today?" she asked, working conditioner into her beautiful hair.

"Nope. I'm free as a bird all day. Don't you have to go to that photo shop today?"

Fae sighed sadly. "Fred and George said I can't go. I have to work at their shop for a while, then maybe I can get a job some place else…" Fae turned the water off and reached out for a towel, which Greg handed her quickly. 

Standing, he pulled his pants up and started washing his hands.

Fae stepped out of the shower and stood on her tiptoes, pecking his lips quickly. "I'm going to go and get dressed, but I'll be in the kitchen in a little bit to make you some French toast."

Fae hopped from the bathroom and shut the door behind herself.

"Oh thank god!" He locked the door quickly, and…fixed his little problem…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you remember why I walked on water for you, do you remember my first steps on the moon…"

Fae was singing a little song and dancing a little dance as she made the French toast for Greg. "Took you long enough! What were you doing in there anyway? Having a baby?"

Greg's face went red, and his eyes widened. "No of course not Fae…That's gross…"

Fae smiled. "Birth is a beautiful thing. Painful, but beautiful." Fae handed him a plate full of French toast.

"Here you go. Have fun." She pecked his cheek, and began to cook her own. "So, what are you going to do today Greg?"

Greg shrugged and poured some syrup into a little glass. "I'll probably end up staying home with Fred and George, being their guinea pig."

Fae giggled. "I'll stay with you. I don't need them killing you today. You have to come shopping with me because we start school next week, and you have to look normal."

"What's wrong with the way I look now?" 

Fae smiled and walked over to him with her own plate of French toast. "Other than this glob of syrup on your cheek?" She wiped it up and sat down. "You…You just don't look muggle enough for this world." She put a huge glob of butter on her food and dumped as much syrup on top as she could.

Greg winced. "Ugh…Clogging your arteries much?"

Fae rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "I doubt you even know what that means little boy."

Greg lowered his eyes. "I know where you live Fae. Be careful with that tongue of yours unless you plan to put it to good use."

Fae reached over the table and gave him a light slap over his cheek.

Greg caught her hand and winked. "I have a good catch little Missy. Don't forget it." His hand crept up her arm. "Very talented hands these are."

Fae shuddered and pulled her arm away. "That's disgusting Gregory!"

He chuckled hard, then leaned forward to peck her forehead. "You know as true as it is I was only just joking with you."

Fae rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

He grinned. "Aye that I am." He bit into his own French toast and looked over at her. She was so beautiful… He could still see droplets of water on her skin… It made him want to lick of every one… One by one…

"Want some more?"

Greg looked up, a little surprised. "Oh…No. I'm good, thanks very much. They're good."

Judging by the smirk on her face, she probably knew what he had been thinking about, or something close to it.

"I have to go somewhere a little bit later for my uncles if you would like to join me. I have to go some place downtown to get some ingredients for their new potion."

Greg nodded and watched her stand up to put her dish in the sink.

"I'm going to go fix my hair and I'll be right back." Leaning over, she pecked his lips, staying a little longer than she usually did.

"If you need anything, you know where I'll be." Greg stood and put his fork in the sink. "Right here."

Fae smirked and wandered into her room, waving playfully one last time before exiting into the bedroom.

He had to tell her he liked her, and soon! What was the point of being brutally in love with someone if they didn't know about it? He wanted her to know…but he didn't actually want to have to tell her about it…

He didn't want her to just figure it out on her _own _because then she would think he was hiding it from her, when, in actuality, he was…

Greg walked into his room, tugging off his now very syrupy shirt. He reached into his dresser and grabbed a shirt, but sat down at his bed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He reached into his dresser and grabbed a shirt, and started to pull it over his head when two tiny hands stopped him from moving.

"No, don't."

Greg looked down, only to see a towel clad Fae. "What are you doing in here? And, I thought you had gotten dressed already…"

"Shhh…" Fae stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "I had, but I'm sure you like me a lot better this way." She pushed him softly down.

"Fae, I don't think we should be-"'

Fae sat into his lap and pressed her lips to his. "It's alright Greg. I know you've wanted this." She pushed him down and pressed her lips to his neck.

"You don't have to do this Fae. I don't need this unless you really want this."  
  


Fae smiled. "I've wanted you almost as long as you've wanted me…" Pecking down his chest, she smirked at his wide eyes.

"Fae, your mother-"

"Isn't here." Tracing the waistband of his boxers with her tongue, she grinned up at him.

"Fae…"

"Don't worry! I'm ready…I'm ready…I'm ready…Greg?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's the matter with you Greg! I said I was ready! And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Greg looked down at himself only to find that he was daydreaming. "Oh… I was going to get re-dressed…"

'Cold Shower Time…'

A/N YAY! I haven't updated this is like, forever!! Ok, here I go, time for French Class!


End file.
